During the 1996-97 school year, the NHGRI worked with six area high schools to bring high-tech research equipment and genetics technologies into their classrooms. As participants in NHGRI's DNA Sequencing Partnership program, students sequenced human DNA with the help of thier teacher and an NHGRI scientist.